Field
The present disclosure relates to a kitchen box for camping, and more particularly, to a kitchen box for camping in which various types of outdoor kitchen utensils required to cook and eat food during outdoor activity are installed or accommodated in a single box, including a collapsible table.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, demands for various types of camping equipment have increased as interest in camping is rapidly increased. In general, as the camping equipment widely purchased and used by consumers, there are tents, cookware for camping, outdoor tables and chairs, and the like.
In addition, there is a chuck box as camping equipment that recently and gradually attracts customers' attention. The chuck box is camping equipment that may accommodate cookware used for camping, and foodstuffs, and may also be used as a table. The chuck box is camping equipment that can be usefully used for camping in cooking and eating environments that are poor, when cooking and eating food outdoors, and when it is difficult to accommodate cookware and foodstuffs.
In general, the chuck box in the related art is configured such that supports stand on the ground, an accommodating chamber is placed on the supports, and a table is placed in front of the accommodating chamber. The chuck box has a problem in that users need to separately carry the respective constituent elements, one by one, such as the supports, the accommodating chamber, and the table which constitute the chuck box. In addition, there is a problem in that available accommodating, cooking, and eating spaces are not sufficient in comparison with a size of the chuck box itself.
Accordingly, there is a need for a kitchen box which may be conveniently carried, and may sufficiently accommodate camping equipment and have sufficient cooking and eating spaces.